Artemis' mistake
by Etch I Ropy
Summary: NOT AN ARTEMIS ROMANCE.What would happen if Artemis had two children but one died three thousand years ago and the other was born in our time period?Kyle had a simple life as an educated farmer before he found out who he was. OC story. Might be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bright light, cold metal floors, and lifeless rooms. These are what my life had been filled with. I had been forced to live a life that I, that no one, wanted.

Two meals a day, thirty minutes of light a day, forced to work for the rest of my life. That's what I get for doing what I, for what we, did.

A life without family, a life without friends, a life alone. It's what I, what we, went through before, it's what we have to go through now, and it's what we will have to go through for the rest of our lives.

No comfort, no entertainment, no enthusiasm. Why should we get these things? We shouldn't, not after what we did. No, not us.

No challenge, no triumph, no loss. These things would mean that there was enjoyment, we didn't deserve that.

No music, nothing to watch, no news. Knowledge of the outside world was reason for immediate death.

No happiness, no love, no choice. Emotions were not to be shown or you would be executed on the spot.

Not to see anyone, not to own anything, not to have anything. The life we deserved.

I never knew how much something like this could hurt, I had see it and even done it to people before. Shackles around my ankles, around my wrist, scarred with fire. The punishment was what we needed.

Our life was cruel. Never to see the ones that we once knew, loved, or thought of. Our captures' had no thought for us. To them, we were the lowest of the lowest.

Why should they anyway? For what we did, we deserved the worst. We shouldn't have even been spared that day.

We were prisoners for ninety death sentences each.

Why the three of us had been spared, no one knows. I had seen enough death, most of which I caused, on the outside, but where I was, it was like daily practice. The ones that got thrown in here with me had seen at least three times the death that I had. Why I didn't call them friends is because we weren't anywhere near friends.

I was Jack B.L. Kenten. Twenty one years old at the time. No family anymore, no friends since they got killed on a daily basis, and nowhere to go even if I ever did get out somehow.

The other man that had gotten thrown in here was Michal M.K. Horton. He was thirty nine years old at the time. They took him away from his wife, his kids, and his pets. Everyone he knew had been killed just because they wanted him to suffer. They forced him to watch them slowly kill his family.

One of us was a woman. Her name was Kaila D.C. Anderson. She had a husband, a mother and father, kids, and brothers and sisters. She was forced to watch them die brutally. Her mind was scarred and was forced to remember that for the rest of her life.

I was the lucky one; I didn't have anything that they could use against me except the one that I loved with all my heart. On one knew that the two of us were in love, so she was safe. And if they ever found out about her and me, I would give my life so that she could live.

Anyway, we had nothing in common except for what we did. The three of us had destroyed seven cities, ended two empires, and concurred one country. The three of us had done this alone. Just the three of us ended more then one billion lives.

So, why, I ask. Why did we live? Why were we not murdered like the families that we had killed mindlessly? Was life away from everything that we had once knew really the worst punishment suitable for people like us? If not, then what purpose was it to keep us alive?

"Wake up you pig." Said the guard banging on the cell door.

"I am awake. Living here gave me insomnia." I said coldly.

It was true; I had been awake for three and a half years. That along with ADHD and dyslexia made me, what they call, a reject.

"Then hurry up and get _up_!" He said.

I got up and walked over to my door. "I'm here. What now all mighty dumbass?" I asked.

"We've got a surprise for you today." He said unlocking the door.

When he pushed the door away he hit the shackles around my ankles. I held the pain inside and breathed it out. He took me out to the courtyard where I saw all other prisoners.

I looked over to the far end and knew what was coming. At the far end there was the gallows. Two others stood on it, Kaila and Michal, with ropes around their necks. No, there was another…Christina. The woman that I loved.

'_How did they find out about us?' _I thought.

I still hid my emotions from everyone, but inside I was breaking. When I got up onto the stand, it smelt of rotting flesh, death, and blood. Christina looked at me once before I got the rope around my neck. She mouthed the words 'I still love you' and the executioner asked, "Any last words scum?"

They went in order from one side to the other. "I have not regrets about loving Jack." Said Christina.

Michal said, "I have waiting for this since seeing my family die."

"Same here." Said Kaila.

Then it came to me. "Love." I said under my breath. "Christina, Michal, Kaila, none of you will die today. Only I will. And Christina, I never stopped loving you, _never_."

"If that's all then, you all are getting what you deserve."

I mumbled, "That's right. All of _you_ get what _you_ deserve." And I slipped my head out of the rope and dashed for the executioner.

"What the-?" Was the last thing he said before I snapped his neck.

The crowd went into a rage as they watched the man fall to the ground. The guards grabbed their crossbows and shoot them at me. I dodged the bolts and sprinted towards a guard killing him and taking his crossbow. Then I moved onto the next two taking their middle aged guns. I used expert aim to shoot Christinas, Michals, and Kailas ropes using each crossbow once.

They quickly took the ropes off of their necks and I yelled, "Run, I'll hold them!"

It looked like they wanted to stay and help, but I told them to run again. Guards soon began to surround me, but I killed plenty of them taking their weapons and using them to fight others. I threw them down when they had no more use and continued fighting.

I looked over once before 'it' happened and saw that they had made it over the wall alive. _'Good, now I may die in peace.'_ I said to myself.

After two more minutes I started getting tired and got stabbed straight throw my chest. Even then I held in the scream of pain. I started killing again, but there were too many of them and I slowly started dying. One of them missed with a spear and I took the chance to take it. When I had it I stuck it out and started spinning, killing in a circle, but it broke before I could kill more then ten and I was all out of energy.

'_One day, my love, I will see you again. I will wait as long as it takes.'_ Were, what I thought to be, my last thoughts.

I fell to my knees and soon felt sharp metal grind against my bones, making marks that I wouldn't feel much longer, giving stains of blood that I would never see, giving me gashes that I wouldn't ever touch. I began to become lightheaded and couldn't see much, but just then before my final minute, I heard Christina scream my name, "Jack!" in terror.

'_No, don't look at me. I don't want this to be the last way you see me. Please, look away.'_ I screamed in my head.

Then one final stab went straight through my heart. I felt nothing more, but my head slinging down. I heard nothing more after hearing the guards' walk away not even making sure that I was dead. Although I would be in a matter of seconds.

I knew that the day was coming and I was glad that I could see Christina in my final minutes, but I wish it had not been like this. She would have to live with me dying as the last time she saw me.

I was dead.

Nothing could stop that now. Not anything. My only hope was that Christina would live to have another child. One that would not die. Not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is not about me, no, it's about my son. The year I died was 1357 B.C., but my son was born over two thousand years later. You see Christina is really Artemis in mortal form. She did not fall in love with a mortal and have me, but I am her child. It's hard to explain.

Anyway, my son, he is born more then two thousand years, after my death, in a farm close to his protection. This farm grew strawberries and paid no one. There was also a camp nearby which was his protection. This camp was for people like him, like me, for demigods or half bloods.

It had and has satyrs, demigods, monsters, and more. There's a sign on your way inside that says _"__Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For Over Three Millennia"_ and it's true. But people like me and my son are not supposed to go inside to protect our God parent.

My mother is Artemis and she is called the _virgin_ goddess of the hunt for a reason. And if word ever got out that she had _me_ as her child then, literally, all hell would break loose. It would be even worse if word got out that she had me _and_ my son. There are other Gods that mustn't **(A.N.: mustn't is a weird word.)** have children, but if you're known as being a virgin, then there are some things that are going to come up.

Anyway, again, my son, he lived a simple life, working, farming, and learning. He worked with some of camp half bloods campers picking the strawberries and doing other work. Even though he lived on a farm he still went to school, well he was home schooled. He was smart and always wanted to be further ahead in his life, but that was about to change.

One specific day while he was picking strawberries with some campers, he heard and smelt something coming towards them. With Artemis being the goddess of the hunt, he had significant hunting abilities. He could even smell if there was a mouse in the house.

"Um, guys?" He asked the others.

"What is it, Kyle?" Asked one of the female campers he had made friends with, her name was Jessica.

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing." He said getting back to work.

**Kyle's view.**

'_I know something's coming, but maybe it's just another big rig.'_ I thought.

It was coming fast, like Speedy Gonzales fast, straight for us. I picked a strawberry and smelt it. "Bad one." I said.

"Oh, I'll take it." Said one of my male friends from that camp, his name was Curtis.

I tossed it to him and asked, "Why do you still take the bad strawberries?"

"We have other uses for them besides eating them."

I picked a few more and asked, "Like what? Strawberry juice?"

"Sometimes." He said.

After a few more baskets I looked up and saw their camp director that was always in his wheelchair. They said he didn't need to be in it, but he still sat in it all day. I had to take another look when I saw him sitting on a horse. _'Odd.'_ I thought.

"Hey, your camp director is waiting for you." I said to everyone around.

They all looked up then looked behind them. Curtis and Jessica asked, "How close is that smell?"

I took a good smell and said, "Half a mile away. Why?"

They looked a little panicked and I looked back up the hill to see that the camp director had left. "U-um, w-we have to go. B-bye." Said Jessica.

"Kay, bye." I said picking up two of the baskets full of berries. I walked over to our farmhouse door and opened it.

"There you are Kyle, how many bad ones did you get?" Asked my dad.

"Seventeen out of six hundred. Getting some of the campers from the camp next door was a really good idea." I said putting the baskets next to the door.

"Ya and we don't even have to pay them. You know what? We should go thank them in person." Said my mother.

"Ya. Maybe we can catch up with them and find out where their camp director sleeps. I bet that's where he'll be."

"Okay, I'll get my cane." Said my dad. He was recovering from a tractor accident and needed a cane to help him go from place to place.

"Oh I need to put on my wig." Said my mother. She had just gone through chemo and lost all of her hair.

My dad had grey strands of hair with some blond and my mother wore a brown wig with curly hair. It's the kind of hair she had before she went through cancer. I had auburn hair; it's a kind of red. My dads' eyes were light blue and my mothers were dark green, yet I had strange silver eyes. There was no resemblance with any of us.

"Okay, I'm going to put on some better clothes." I said walking to my room.

When I opened my closet I saw what I wanted to wear, a shirt with symbols from over hundreds of things (No specific color), and blue jeans. I quickly put them on and went back into the living room. My mom and dad were waiting for me at the door.

"Let's go." I said and we left.

When we walked outside I saw the campers at the top of the hill. "Kyle, go stop them, will ya?" Asked my dad.

I took off as fast as I could and in a matter of seconds I caught up to them. "-temis' child?" Asked Jessica to Curtis.

"Hey, wait up." I said not even breathing slightly hard.

"Hey, Kyle, what are doing here?" Curtis asked.

"Me, my mom, and my dad wanted to thank you for helping out with picking the strawberries." I said looking back to see if my parents were close.

"Oh, well, um, you can thank us here." Jessica said.

"No, no, no, we want to thank your camp director. Where is he?"

"U-um," started Jessica, "h-he's, um."

"He's gone." Finished Curtis.

"Gone?" I asked looking up at a sign. "I just saw him, not even two minutes ago."

My dyslexia started acting up, but this time it made it to where I could read. The sign said, _"__Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For Over Three Millennia"_.

"H-he just lef-" Jessica started.

"Does that say heroes?" I asked.

They both looked at the sign behind them and mumbled what it said. They were dyslexic like me and so they probably saw what I did. "Um, y-ya. It does." Curtis said.

Jessica whispered to Curtis, "What are you doing? We would have to talk to Chiron before we even think about telling him."

"I know, I know, but what are we supposed to tell him? It's not like we can tell him that it doesn't say 'heroes'." Curtis whispered back.

"Um, guys? You know I can hear everything that you're saying, right?" I asked.

They both looked up at me and said, "Oh, we went talking about anything."

"We were just, um…" Jessica tried saying.

"Um, just talking about, um…" Curtis tried.

Just then my parents came up and we forgot about whatever they were trying to say. "Well, good job, son. Now did you get them to say where their camp director is?" Asked dad.

"Er, n-no. Uh, Curtis, Jessica, where is your camp director?" I asked.

"D-down in the valley-but I don't think it'sagoodidea (it's a good idea, said really fast)!" Jessica (metaphorically) hurled out of her mouth.

I walked right past a pine tree, but my mom and dad got stopped like a cow with no legs (ground beef). "Oh, crap." Curtis said stretching each word.

When I turned around I saw two reasons for why he just said that. One, some possible secret might have just been found out. Two, a bat like woman was flying for my parents. "Wha-what's going on?" I asked.

"Kindly One, twelve o'clock." Curtis said.

"No, really? Dude, that's kind of obvious." Jessica said. "Kyle, run to the big house in the valley and get help."

"I won't make it in time." I said.

"Yes you will, now go!" She said and I ran faster then I ever had and made it in almost ten seconds.

When I got there I slammed into the wall and fell over. "Ow." I quickly got up and saw a round man.

I ran to him and he asked, "Artemis, what ar-who are you?"

"Ne-need help, bat lady, front gate, parents." I said dizzy and slammed my hands on the table.

"I have a few things to say to you. One, you just ruined my ongoing game of pinochle. Two, you move fast for a brat. Three, you came to the _wrong_ person if you're looking for help."

I guess I made the mistake of smacking him and said, "I don't _care_ what I did, but I would really appreciate it if you got some help."

He stood up, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "Brat, if you want to live another second I sagest you do not do that again. And I will get help for your pathetic parents…" He stopped after he said that word and called for help.

His eyes were bloodshot probably from drinking, curly hair so black, it almost looked purple. He was wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes which I thought was odd because it looked like he hadn't ever ran a day in his life. Something about him looked familiar, but I wasn't sure what.

When help came they were dressed in Greek armor and had spears, swords, and other scarier looking weapons in their hands. "Where are we being attacked, Sir?" One asked.

"Follow this boy." He said.

They all looked at me and after a little a big girl said, "Take us to the fight."

"Oh." I said and I ran for the gate. I looked back once and saw that they were far behind, so I stopped.

It took us two minutes for us to get to the entrance and once I heard a girl ask, "What parent do you think is his?" I looked over to see that it was a blond girl about fourteen and a bit athletic.

"Don't know, the only one that I can think of is a virgin goddess." Said a boy with jet black hair.

When we finally got to the top of the hill I saw Jessica lying on the ground with Curtis over her, protecting her. "Jessica!" I said and ran over to them.

"No!" Said Curtis. "The Kindly One will kill you!"

"Kindly what?" I asked and looked over to the bat lady. "Hey, that thing looks like-wow!" I ducked so it wouldn't take my head with it.

"Thing!" I gripped. "I am a Fury, not a Thing."

"Th-that thing just talked." I said shaking.

"You should really stop calling The Kindly One a thing."

It swopped after me again and I simply kicked it, but it clawed my leg. I breathed out the pain and looked at my leg. Breathing became harder and harder until I couldn't breath at all. Everything became fuzzy, but before I went out of it, I saw the beast turn into gold dust and in my leg was a claw, a claw as big as my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with excruciating pain in my leg, but I did not scream, yelp, or even let a tear out. I heard tearing and felt something rip off of my leg. It felt like my heart was exploding out of my chest. I grinded my teeth together to possibly lessen the pain. "He's waking, he's waking!" Shouted a fuzzy man.

I started breathing hard and they put something against my mouth that tasted good. I couldn't name the taste, but it was the best thing I ever had. When they took it away I instantly started coughing up blood. "What are you feeling?" Asked some girl.

"Sharp metal…grinding against my bones…!" I managed to say. "What's happening?"

I threw my head against the wall and went out of it again.

When I woke up next it was night, late night. There was minimal pain in my leg, but it was still there. I felt that my leg had been wrapped which was good. I coughed once and blood splattered on my blanket.

I was beginning to get my sight back. My blankets were covered in blood and my leg had a lot of blood seeping through the bandages. I looked around and saw a box labeled 'Fury Claw' in big letters. There was a green bow on top of it and a little card that I couldn't read from where I was. There was a girl that seamed to glow in the moonlight sitting next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shh," she said, "you need to sleep."

"Why? Haven't I gotten enough sleep?" I asked sitting up.

"Ugh," she mumbled, "you're just like your father."

I brushed the comment off and asked, "Who are you?" again.

"I am the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt-"

"Artemis." I said.

She smiled as if I had done that before. "Yes. I am Artemis."

"Hey, your eyes are just like mine."

"It seams they are. You have my eyes." She said.

"What was that last part?"

"It was nothing." We were quiet for a little until she said, "When it is morning try to go into cabin eight. And remember this name Jack B.L. Kenten. Okay?"

"Jack B.L. Kenten." I repeated looking down. Then I looked up quickly. "Kenten? That's my last…name." She was gone. I didn't even hear her leave or get out of her chair.

I decided to go back to sleep and it stayed that way until the morning. "Wake up, Mr. Kitten." Said a familiar voice.

I saw the man that gave me a threat to hold onto and said, "It's Mr. _Kenten_ if you want to call me by my last name."

"Whatever, File." He said looking out the door.

"It's _Kyle_."

He turned around and said, "Kyle File, Kenten Kitten, I really don't care."

"Okay. What do you want…what's your name?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Dionysus, but you call me Mr. D." He said. "You need to go to cabin eleven."

'_When it is morning try to go into cabin eight.'_ I remembered.

"Where are the cabins?" I asked.

"Look outside and you might see…them." I was already gone by the time he finished.

I looked down the hill and saw a little over ten cabins. I ran there and stopped when I got to the middle. I saw a bunch of people running around, but none of them would stop. When one slowed down I grabbed her shoulder. "Eek!" She screamed.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Don't kill me!" She yelled.

I stopped and let go of her shoulder. "What do you mean 'don't kill me'?"

I heard snickering not to far off and guessed that she was new and somebody played a prank on her. "Those guy over there," she said pointing to some guys that looked like pranksters, "said that new half bloods are the most likely to get killed."

I didn't really understand what she just said, but I knew that she wasn't going to get killed. "Don't worry, those guy were just playing with you. I'm new and I just so happen to be Kyle to." I said holding out my hand.

She hugged me and said, "Oh I'm so glad I'm not the only new person. I'm Stephanie."

'_A little friendly aren't you?' _I thought.

"D-do you know where I'm supposed to go?" She asked pulling away from the hug. Her eyes were red from crying about the 'joke', but her actual color was light blue, like my dads.

"Um, wouldn't your counselor tell you where to go or something?" I asked.

"Oh, ya, probably." She said hitting herself on the head.

"Don't do that." I said pulling her hand away from her head. "It's not good for you."

"Y-ya, you're probably right, again."

"D-do you know where cabin eight is?" I asked.

"Um…isn't it that one over there?" She asked pointing to a cabin.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

She stood there for a little then hugged me again. "You're warm." She said.

"Er, and so are you." I said.

After a little she let go of me and ran off saying, "Bye, see you later."

"Y-ya, later." I said walking to cabin eight.

'_Strange girl, but she was scared. I'll have to teach those two a lesson later.'_ I thought.

The cabin was an all out silver building, but I knew it was a cabin. It is decorated with the paintings and carvings of wild animals, mostly the stag for some reason. I softly rubbed my hand against the door and it felt as though life, for the first time, started flowing through my entire body.

"Nile, you forgot your box." Shouted Mr. D.

I turned around and barked, "It's _Kyle_!"

I got hit instantly in the face with my box. "Still don't care." He said.

I picked up my box and turned back around. '_The essence of this building is so strong, so…strong'_ I thought opening the door.

"Kyle!" Said Curtis, zapping me back into reality. "What are you doing at Artemis's cabin?" There was thunder in the distance. "Sorry!" He said to the sky.

Just then I understood everything. "Greek myths are real?"

There was a lot of thunder and even some lightning. Curtis covered my mouth and said, "Sorry, he's new!" There was a rumble of acceptance. "We don't use the word 'myths' to describe the gods, nor do we use their names. We call them by what they are… Let's see, oh, like Nemesis we would call Goddess of Misfortune, of Balance, on and on." He said being careful with which God he chose to use.

"Oh, you mean like Zeus we would call God of The Sky, or Thunder, on and on." I said thoughtlessly.

A lightning bolt almost hit us and Curtis said, "Ya, just like that and for those reasons."

I gulped and asked, "Did you want to talk about something?"

He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Uh, um, y-ya. C-can you go to the big house? Chiron will be waiting for you. I've got to go." And he took off to a cabin that looked as though it had been abandoned long ago.

I ran to the big house, which I figured out was called the 'big house', and saw their camp director, I guess he's my camp director to now. "Ah, Kyle, I've been waiting for you." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I," he sighed, "am known by many names, you may call me Chiron."

I scanned my memory for the name and remembered two similar names, Chiron, trainer of heroes, and Charon, the ferryman to the underworld. "So are you supposed to train me?"

"Yes," he said looking me straight in the eyes, like Curtis, "I am. You resemble someone…I can't quite put my finger on who though."

"Like…a god, or a hero that you've trained before?" I asked.

"Both. I think." He said petting his beard. "Anyway, here's your schedule, but lets send you over to the archery range first. You look like an archer, maybe Apollo's your father."

I smiled when he said that, but I'm not sure if I was happy about hearing his name. When we got to the archery field I saw ten targets in an open, guess what, field. There were some kids running around handing out arrows, some teenagers shooting the targets, and some adults instructing.

"I will go get you a bow and some arrows." He said and trotted off.

"Wait." I said, but he was already gone.

When he came back I heard him gasp. Apparently no one else could make a silver bow and arrows appear when ever the wanted and that was significant to who I was. Everyone around me looked at Chiron then at me and bowed, as did Chiron.

I lowered my bow and it disappeared as it always did and asked, "What'd I do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What'd I do?" I asked.

I heard something like a bow shoot over me and looked up. Above me was a silver bow shooting arrows. "You are the second son of the virgin goddess Artemis."

"So much for virgin." I said under my breath, but apparently everyone still heard me since some people laughed.

"She is a virgin, but, like Athena, she creates her children or child seaming as she has only been known, by the gods, to have one. The only other known child of Artemis is…well I am not allowed to say his name." Chiron said.

I thought about the name that Artemis told me to remember, _'Jack B.L. Kenten, I wonder if that's the name of my half brother.'_

They stood and Chiron said, "I must inform the gods of you."

He said 'you' in such a way it made me feel a little offended. "Can I come?" I asked.

"No. I must do this alone." I held out his hand and I gave him a middle five. He laughed and asked, "No, may I have the schedule back?"

I pulled out the paper I'd wadded up and put in my pocket out and gave it to him. "What do I do for the rest of the day then?"

"What ever you feel like to a certain extent, ask Mr. D if you have any questions."

I thought about getting advice from the lumpy old grouch I'd talked to the day before and said, "I think I'll ask other campers if I have any questions."

He patted me on the head and said, "Good, you're using your head. Never ask Mr. D for advice unless it's about Godly things."

**Four hours later, 1:27 p.m.**

Most people were wrestling so I thought I'd go there, but I found out quickly after Chiron left that I couldn't participate. So I decided that I would walk around, but people kept asking me to train with them and that wasn't so bad until I started getting annoyed by it. I took off running when seven Ares boys asked me to 'train' with them and ended up in the middle of the cabin area.

"Get back here!" Shouted one of the boys. I looked back and saw that they weren't too far behind.

"They're fast." I said.

I quickly looked around and saw a cabin with pillars, a checkerboard deck with steps, and gray walls. I ran over to it since its doors were already open. I banged my nose on an imaginary door and said, "Son of a Thanksgiving turkey!"

Apparently there were girls inside because when I said that they laughed. One girl said, "You're not Aphrodite's kid so you can't come in here unless we let you."

"Well could you let, ow," I said rubbing my nose, "let me in? I'm being chased by Ares kids."

"Sorry." She said after looking at the other girls that had shook their heads no. "Hey, aren't you Artemis's child? Her cabin is next door."

"Oh, thanks." I said and ran into the next cabin.

The inside of it was beautiful, silver all around, a statue of Artemis in the middle with a stag next to her, beds on both sides, and on the bottom of the roof was every deer-like animal in paint.

I was amazed by it until I heard the Ares kids at the door. "Get out here, virgin boy."

"At this age, I'm proud to be called a virgin."

"I don't care, just come out here so we can kill you."

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

"Oh, that's okay," said another one, "we can always get you another time."

"I really don't care." I said sitting down.

When they were walking away I overheard one of them say, "So much for virgin goddess, now she might as well be the slutty goddess."

Something inside of me snapped and the next thing I knew I had my hand around that guy's neck. "What did you say?" I asked angrily.

"U-um," he said as I raised him higher, "s-sul-"

I never let him finish that sentence in front of me, because I threw him into a tree nearby. "H-hey, you can't," said a smaller Ares kid. I stared him in the eyes and he was forced to look back, "d-do that."

"Oh ya? If you want to fight me then just say so." I said facing towards them. "I thought all of you were going to kill me."

The biggest of them aimed his spear at me and said, "We are and we aren't afraid."

He threw his spear at me and I caught it just before it hit me. "You," I said aiming it at him, "fail."

I almost threw it at him, but a voice that chilled me to the bone asked, "Do you really want to lower yourself to their level?"

They bowed down and said, "Lady Artemis."

I couldn't find the strength to even move until she touched me on the shoulder. I dropped the spear and looked at her. I knew that it was Artemis, my mother, but she looked younger then me. She looked like a twelve year old girl with auburn colored hair and silvery eyes just like mine.

"Mom?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, I am your mother. Now why were you picking on the young men? And I do use that term loosely when talking about the god of wars children." She said.

"They," I said looking away, "said something that they shouldn't have."

"And what was that?"

"Anyone of them could tell you."

I knew she wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she took it anyway. "Very well, then, would one of you mind telling me what this is all about?" She asked and I looked at them.

The one whose spear I had in my hands earlier said, "He," pointing at the kid that I threw, "called you," he cleared his throat and continued, "a, um, sl-slutty g-goddess."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said, "You men and your revolting language." And she walked to her cabin.

I realized then that she had a somewhat large group of girls following her. There were fifteen to twenty of them all wearing the same clothes and had a faint silver glow to them like my mother. I followed them seaming as I hadn't put my stuff up.

When I got inside I saw the girls doing all different things, putting away their things, lying in bed, brushing their hair, and more. One girl that was in bed already moved so that she could see me and asked, "Are you going to sleep in here?"

I looked at her and said, "Ya, because no one wants me in their cabin and I'm Artemis child." And I walked to my bed which was the closest to the door.

I had the bottom bunk and saw that the girl was still looking at me. Her eyes were electrifying; literally, it looked like lightning was going around in her eyes. "That sucks." She said.

"Ah," I said sarcastically, "thanks."

She hopped out of her bunk and said, "Cut me some slack, I'm not good at this sympathy thing."

I popped my back lying down and said, "Its okay neither am I."

She smiled and walked out of the cabin. Another girl walked up to me and asked, "How long are you going to be here?"

I looked at her and into her brown eyes and said, "As long as Artemis is my mother."

"Oh, well how long is it before you go to sleep?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute then said, "As long as it takes."

She looked aggravated and asked, "How long is that?"

"This." I said holding up some sleeping pills.

"You could've just said that!" She yelled and went away.

I put my sleeping pills away and looked at what else my parents had put in my bag. Not long after that Artemis came over and said, "Please do not torment my hunters."

I felt stupid for doing it and said, "Okay, I won't do it anymore."

She looked into my eyes and said, "Promise."

"I promise not to torment you hunters anymore." I said and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I opened the door and said, "To help a friend." And walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked.

I opened the door and said, "To help a friend." And walked away.

I looked all over camp for a single girl, Stephanie, but couldn't find her. I asked a lot of people if they knew where she was, but since she was new there weren't that many people that even knew who she was. By the time I was about to give up I was out of breath. I went to the entrance for my last stop and heard crying.

I followed the sorrowful sound and found her lying next to a tree. She mumbled something every now and then, but never loud enough for me to hear. I walked close to her and saw that her knees were pulled up and her head was in them. She, either, heard me and didn't care, or she didn't hear me at all, I'd figure out in a little.

I sat next to her and she picked her head up, looked at me, and fell over. "That took talent, falling over while sitting on a flat surface."

I helped her up and she asked, "What would you want with me?"

I thought about and said, "I don't know, but it's probably more then what those morons want." She didn't say anything, so I asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding."

"From who?" I asked.

"Everyone."

'_Like using only one word per sentence, don't ya.'_ I thought.

"What do you mean everyone? Why would you need to hide from me?"

"I…I don't know." She said and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on; let's get you back in camp." I said walking towards what we would soon call home.

She followed me willingly and I led her to the big house. I was lucky and didn't have to look for Dionysus. I turned toward Stephanie and said, "Stay here." And walked to the man.

"Well looky who's here, Mr. Mitten." Said Mr. D.

"It's _Kenten_; say it with me, _Ken-ten_." I said.

"Whatever." He said. He looked behind me and saw Stephanie about to cry. "Uh, what's wrong with her?"

"She's, um…I found her just outside of camp and she was crying." I said.

"Uh huh." He said showing me that he was listening.

"She said that she was hiding from everyone, but wouldn't tell me why." I said looking back at her.

Dionysus stood up and asked, "So why did you bring her to me?"

I thought about that, _'Why would I bring her to someone that couldn't even bother to call me by my name?'_ Then I remembered why.

"Because of Ariadne." I said.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Look at me, in the eyes and say that again."

At first I was a little scared to because I knew what he could do. But I did and I said firmly, "Because of Ariadne, I brought her to you."

There was a purple fire in his eyes, but after I said what I had it went away and he said, "You're smarter then you look." He walked by me and said, "I'll talk to her, you stay here."

"Okay." I said and sat down.

I waited for a while until Mr. D came back to me and said, "She should be okay now, but keep watch on her. She's still new and a target for people with a sick mind, such as those Troll brothers."

For a little the expression on his face seamed to be happy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said and his face went back to normal, "now, Mile, go bug someone else."

I still smiled and said, "Will do, Mr. D."

**This is my shortest chapter because it seamed like a good point to stop it.**


End file.
